Terrorist-type explosives, such as Improvised Explosive Devices or IED's, are a source of casualties both in military action and in peacetime. Certain IED's, such as roadside bombs, are formed of an explosive element, such as one or more 120 mm or 155 mm shells, and a radio controlled detonator. These IED's are placed along side roadways and typically hidden, buried, or camouflaged. In use, when a triggerman observes a target vehicle traveling toward an emplaced IED, the triggerman remotely detonates the IED using a remote control, thereby causing the IED to explode and cause damage to the target vehicle, injury to the vehicle's personnel, or both.
In order to reduce the risk of an attack by way of such roadside IED's, military groups typically focus their efforts toward countering the effect of IED's after emplacement. For example, the military can send personnel and equipment to roadway locations in an attempt to visually detect the presence of IED's. Once detected, the IED's can be cleared from the location. The military also utilizes signal jamming techniques to prevent the triggermen from remotely detonating IED's using the radio controlled detonators. Additionally, the military has added or increased the amount of armor on military vehicles to limit the potentially destructive effects of the IED's on the vehicles and personnel in the event that an IED becomes detonated in the vehicle's vicinity.
The military also utilizes other types of sensor systems to detect movement of personnel and vehicles in a particular area. For example, the Remotely Monitored Battlefield Sensor System (REMBASS) includes remotely monitored sensors placed within a particular geographic location. As personnel enter the area, the sensors detect and locate the personnel within the area and classify the type of personnel, such as wheeled vehicle, tracked vehicle, or pedestrian traffic.